O Amor Pode Ser Tão Quente
by Carol Camui
Summary: Depois de ter mostrado as delícias do chocolate, Dean resolve mostrar a Castiel algo ainda mais quente. Dean/Castiel! Slash, como sempre...


**O Amor Pode Ser Tão Quente**

_Por Carol Camui_

**Disclaimer: **Não, não... nenhum personagem de Supernatural me pertence. Eles são única e exclusivamente do senhor Kripke. Eu não ganho nada escrevendo sobre eles.

**Sinopse:** Depois de ter lhe mostrado as delícias do chocolate, Dean resolve mostrar a Castiel algo ainda mais quente.

**Beta:** Thata Martins (obrigada, de novo, amore!)

**Shipper:** Dean/Castiel! Por que Dean é minha perdição e Castiel é minha vida \o/

**Avisos:** FIC SLASH! Conteúdo adulto! Pegação nervosa entre um caçador lindo e um anjo maravilhoso! Se isso **não** é um problema pra você, aproveite baby!

**Nota:** Eu agradeço de verdade a todos os comentários em **O Amor Pode Ser Tão Doce**! Graças a eles eu escrevi essa continuação. Então eu espero que gostem!

**Nota 2:** Pra quem não leu a outra fic, não quer dizer que não vá entender nada que acontece nessa, mesmo porque não há muita coisa pra se entender aqui ¬¬... Mas se quiser ir até lá e dar uma lidinha rápida (e deixar um comentário :p), eu agradeço!

* * *

Dean tinha passado por todos os canais de televisão sem parar em nenhum. Dean já tinha ido ao banheiro lavar o rosto pelo menos 5 vezes nos últimos 10 minutos. Dean começou a andar de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto.

De vez em quando olhava para seu irmão. Sam estava sentado na outra cama sem tirar, nem por um segundo, os olhos daquele computador idiota. Provavelmente fazendo alguma pesquisa inútil. Dean sentou na cama e colocou as mãos na cabeça, suspirando impaciente. O que ele tinha feito para merecer aquilo?

Sam observava tudo, discretamente, sem entender nada. - Dean, o que diabos você tem?

- Porra, Sam! Você não cansa de ficar sentado aí o dia inteiro?

Sam arregalou os olhos de surpresa. – O quê?! Cara, qual é o seu problema?

_Você! _Dean respirou fundo e tentou se controlar.– Não é nada Sammy... Me desculpe. Eu... Só estou cansado de ficar nessa porcaria de quarto.

- Bem... Eu não estou exatamente te prendendo, Dean. – Sam voltou sua atenção para a tela brilhante na sua frente.

Dean revirou os olhos. – Mas sair um pouco podia te fazer bem.

Sam fechou o computador e encarou o irmão. – Dean, o que você quer exatamente? – Dean ficou quieto. – Por um acaso você está esperando alguém? – outra pausa - Você marcou um maldito encontro aqui nesse quarto, Dean?!

Dean sentiu seu rosto esquentar. – Claro que não! Por que eu faria isso?

- Isso quem sabe é você. – Sam abriu novamente o computador sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Dean ficou um tempo parado no mesmo lugar, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Depois pegou as chaves do carro e resolveu sair. – Não me espere para o jantar.

E então bateu a porta, sem olhar para trás.

Dean entrou bufando no carro e socou o volante. Aquele anjo dos infernos não tinha aparecido mais e tudo porque seu irmão não largava do seu pé. Dean já tinha _quase_ chegado ao ponto de rezar para ter mais um momento a sós com Castiel...

Mas achou mais fácil pedir quartos separados da próxima vez.

Deu a partida e saiu em busca de algum lugar que o fizesse esquecer de todos os seus problemas. Ao menos por cinco minutos. Por sorte o bar mais próximo ficava a apenas dois quilômetros.

Já estava bem escuro e a estrada por onde ele passava estava vazia, o que era uma sorte, pois Dean quase perdeu o controle do carro quando alguém surgiu de repente no banco ao lado dele.

- Puta que o pariu, Cass! – Dean sabia que não adiantava nada dizer para o anjo não aparecer daquela forma. Mas, mesmo assim, ainda não tinha se acostumado.

- Sua tentativa de tirar Sam do quarto foi muito sutil, Dean.

Dean parou o carro no acostamento e encarou o anjo. - Oh, cale a boca... – Castiel estava sério como sempre. Mas agora Dean achava que podia identificar um brilho diferente em seu olhar. – Quer dizer que você estava me observando esse tempo todo? - Castiel abaixou a cabeça e não respondeu. - Por que você não apareceu antes?

- Eu não pude, Dean. – Castiel levantou a cabeça e seus olhos pousaram novamente no caçador. Dean sentiu de novo aquele frio na barriga, que o deixava temporariamente sem ação. Ainda tinha bem claro na lembrança os efeitos daquele último encontro.

- Mas agora você está aqui... – Dean viu um leve sorriso se formar no rosto do anjo, antes de Castiel abaixar a cabeça. Dean aproximou-se um pouco mais, e tocou de leve o rosto dele. – O que faremos?

Um leve rubor tingiu as bochechas do anjo e ele continuou olhando para o próprio colo. –O que quer fazer, Dean?

Agora foi a vez de Dean sorrir abertamente. – Muitas coisas. – colocou os dedos no queixo de Castiel e levantou um pouco seu rosto, olhando fundo em seus olhos. Depois pousou os lábios nos do anjo, bem devagar. – Essa é uma delas. – Castiel ficou parado, olhando atento enquanto Dean inclinava a cabeça, querendo alcançar o pescoço dele, pousando os lábios na pele clara. – Essa é mais uma...

Dean sentiu o anjo estremecer bem de leve enquanto beijava seu pescoço. Resolveu provar o gosto da pele com a língua e depois chupou um pouco mais forte. Um sorriso enorme se formou em seu rosto quando ouviu Castiel ofegar e dizer seu nome bem baixinho. – O que é Cass...? Você gosta disso? – Dean parecia ter encontrado um ponto sensível, pois Castiel soltou um gemido meio alto quando ele roçou de novo naquela parte. Então ele resolveu morder o pescoço do anjo e Castiel agarrou firme seus ombros, gemendo mais ainda.

Dean estava se divertindo muito com as reações que provocava em Cass. Rodeou o pescoço dele, distribuindo beijos, passando pelo pomo de adão e chegando ao outro lado, sem desgrudar os lábios nem por um segundo. Castiel tinha um perfume que lembrava um dia de sol depois de uma tempestade. Seu gosto era doce, misturado com algo que Dean não soube definir. Algo que, definitivamente, era muito bom. Poderia incluir aquilo aos seus sabores prediletos.

Foi subindo os beijos até encontrar de novo a boca do outro. Beijou o canto dos lábios de Castiel e depois clamou novamente seus lábios para si. Castiel suspirou e abriu espaço para a língua experiente do caçador. Deixou que Dean explorasse todos os seus sentidos sem impor resistência alguma.

Dean dobrou uma das pernas e se aproximou mais do banco onde o outro estava sentado. Depois colocou as mãos em volta da cintura do anjo, por dentro do sobretudo e do paletó, trazendo-o pra mais perto. Castiel subiu as mãos dos ombros para o pescoço de Dean, e seus dedos passaram a acariciar de leve os pelos de sua nuca. Dean sentiu um arrepio gostoso descer por sua coluna com aquele toque.

O caçador se afastou por um momento e, com um pouco de esforço, passou as pernas em volta do corpo dele, indo se sentar em seu colo. Dean ficou encarando a expressão um tanto confusa e completamente adorável do ser embaixo dele. Deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios e começou a desabotoar a própria camisa, sem desviar os olhos do anjo.

Castiel parecia um pouco tenso, mas prestava atenção até no menor dos seus gestos. Dean podia notar que ele respirava com dificuldade e seus olhos estavam escurecidos. Aquilo fez o Winchester sentir vontade de apressar um pouco as coisas. Terminou de tirar a camisa e logo em seguida a camiseta que usava por baixo. Viu os olhos de Castiel percorrerem minuciosamente cada trecho do seu corpo exposto.

Dean deslizou os dedos por seu peito e tórax, passando pelos quadris, até chegar em suas coxas, onde as mãos de Castiel repousavam. Segurou as mãos um tanto trêmulas do anjo e as levou até sua cintura. – Eu quero que você me toque, Cass...

Castiel arregalou os olhos e tentou balbuciar alguma coisa. - Dean... Eu...

Dean não conseguiu ficar sem sorrir com a expressão de puro pânico que surgiu no rosto do anjo. Aproximou a boca do ouvido dele e começou a dar leves mordidas em sua orelha. - Você o quê? – Castiel soltou um gemido fraco quando Dean começou a guiar as mãos dele por seu tórax, ao mesmo tempo em que movia seus quadris para frente, em cima dele.

- Eu... – Dean nunca soube o que Castiel ia dizer, pois começou a beijá-lo antes que qualquer outra palavra se formasse em seus lábios. Soltou as mãos do anjo e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, sem parar o beijo. Sentiu os dedos de Castiel deslizarem timidamente por sua pele, indo até suas costas, voltando para o tórax e passando pelo peito, antes de voltarem para o ponto inicial.

Castiel subiu as mãos pelos braços do caçador e Dean estremeceu quando ele o tocou na marca que tinha feito em seu ombro. Dean largou o beijo e gemeu fraco com o toque do anjo. Aquele ponto, onde Castiel tinha segurado no momento em que tirou Dean do inferno, agora parecia reagir com a presença do anjo. Castiel percebeu a mudança no comportamento de Dean e colocou os lábios em cima da marca, beijando-a de leve, depois passando a língua, sentindo o gosto da pele e voltando a beijar.

- Cass... – Dean fechou os olhos e ficou sentindo os toques do anjo se tornarem cada vez mais confiantes. – Você tá pegando o... – Abriu os olhos quando os dedos de Castiel foram parar na sua testa e ele sentiu uma sensação estranha, mas familiar. – ...jeito. - Dean ficou surpreso ao notar que agora eles estavam no banco traseiro do carro. Olhou reprovador para Castiel. - Você sabe que eu não gosto quando você faz isso... Mas dessa vez eu gostei.

Castiel sorriu e puxou Dean pra mais um beijo. As mãos de Cass agora estavam descendo por seu corpo, passando pela cintura e chegando até suas pernas. Dean estava ficando cada vez mais excitado com tudo aquilo. Pegou de novo a mão do anjo e a guiou até o volume entre suas pernas. – Aqui, Cass... Me mostre o que mais você pode fazer...

Castiel engasgou e gemeu junto com o caçador quando Dean pressionou sua mão de encontro à sua ereção. Passou a apertá-lo enquanto olhava admirado as expressões que se formavam no rosto de Dean. – Eu também posso fazer isso, Dean.

Dean soltou um grito de susto e prazer quando, de repente, se viu sem calças.

Castiel sentiu um súbito desconforto dentro de suas próprias calças, seguido de um calor que tomou conta de todo seu corpo, além de um arrepio que desceu por sua espinha. Aquilo, definitivamente, era novo para ele. Novo e totalmente incrível. Ficou um momento paralisado, somente olhando o corpo nu que estava em cima dele. Dean era o ser humano mais bonito da face da Terra, ele tinha certeza.

Dean ficou embasbacado com a forma como o anjo olhava pra ele. Mesmo com todas as suas experiências anteriores, nenhuma mulher jamais o olhou daquele jeito. Sentiu um novo calor dentro do peito e uma coisa que ultrapassava o desejo. Uma coisa que fazia ele se sentir feliz, como nunca pensou que um dia fosse se sentir. Ele tinha vontade de rir e extravasar toda aquela euforia que tomou conta dele. Mas então Castiel começou a tocá-lo de novo, e ele só conseguiu gemer.

Dessa vez não havia nada entre seu membro pulsante e a mão trêmula de Castiel. O anjo parecia um pouco incerto do que deveria fazer, então Dean teve que mostrar como queria que fosse feito. Fez com que Cass fechasse a mão em volta de seu pênis e começou a guiá-la para cima e para baixo, bem devagar.

Dean teve que fechar os olhos e respirar fundo, caso contrário, aquilo terminaria rápido demais para ele.

Castiel aprendeu depressa e começou a mover a mão com mais confiança, cada vez mais rápido. Dean deixou que ele continuasse sozinho e passou os braços pelos ombros do anjo, movendo os quadris em direção a sua mão, gemendo em seu ouvido e querendo mais daquele toque. Castiel segurava sua cintura e se concentrava em cada movimento, deliciando-se com os sons emitidos por Dean. Viu um líquido esbranquiçado começar a escorrer pela extensão do órgão em sua mão e passou o polegar pela ponta.

Dean gemeu ainda mais alto e deu uma mordida forte em seu pescoço. Castiel também gemeu e acelerou os movimentos de sua mão. De repente, Dean estremeceu em seu colo e soltou um grito abafado, apertando os braços em volta de Castiel. O anjo olhou, maravilhado, o líquido que jorrou do membro de Dean, melando sua mão e parte do peito dos dois.

Dean tinha o rosto colado no pescoço do anjo, tentando regular a respiração aos poucos. Ser masturbado pelo anjo foi melhor que qualquer coisa que ele tenha feito antes. Sentiu Castiel soltar seu membro e levantou um pouco a cabeça. Castiel olhava curioso para os rastros do orgasmo de Dean entre seus dedos. Fechou os olhos e levou um dos dedos até a boca, provando o gosto. Dean tinha certeza de que aquela era a imagem mais erótica que ele já tinha visto. Voltou a gemer e viu Castiel abrir os olhos, agora escurecidos pelo desejo.

- Seu gosto é bom, Dean.

- Cass... – Dean sabia que não era intencional, mas o anjo o estava tirando do sério. Abaixou-se e o beijou novamente, fazendo de tudo para remover aquele sobretudo enorme que ele não tirava nunca. – Me ajuda aqui, vai... Tira logo essa roupa.

Castiel voltou a sorrir e fez o que Dean pediu. Nunca pensou que um dia fosse usar seus poderes daquela forma, mas, no momento, ele não se importava nem um pouco com isso.

Dean arfou quando deu de cara com o corpo exposto embaixo de si. Castiel tinha feito uma excelente escolha quando decidiu vestir o corpo de Jimmy Novak. Passou os dedos em cima dos pelos do seu peito e tórax, fitando, deliciado, a enorme ereção que despontava em seu baixo ventre. Acariciou de leve aquela parte e sorriu quando Cass jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos e abrindo a boca num gemido rouco.

Dean se afastou um pouco do anjo e abaixou a cabeça em direção à sua virilha. - Chegou a hora de recompensá-lo, Cass... – passou a língua pela ponta e depois começou a circular a região. Ouviu o outro arquejar e murmurar alguma coisa incompreensível. Então colocou a mão na base e começou a bombeá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que continuava brincando com a língua.

- Dean... – foi a única coisa com algum sentido que saiu dos seus lábios antes dele começar a gemer e dizer coisas incongruentes. Fez um esforço para abrir os olhos e viu quando Dean colocou o máximo que pôde dentro de sua boca e começou a sugá-lo. Depois disso, não viu mais nada.

Tudo o que fez foi sentir.

Sentia a textura da boca quente de Dean envolvê-lo por completo para depois largá-lo e voltar a envolvê-lo logo em seguida. Seus quadris começaram a se mover instintivamente e ele levou os dedos até os cabelos loiros e curtos.

Dean nunca tinha feito aquilo a outro homem antes, mas procurava dar o melhor de si. Queria que Castiel sentisse o máximo de prazer possível, que soubesse o quanto se importava com ele, o quanto o amav...

Talvez fosse um pouco cedo demais pra isso.

Sugou um pouco mais forte e viu o outro se contorcer. Castiel já estava no limite e Dean segurou forte seus quadris, abocanhando seu membro de uma só vez, mais uma vez.

Foi quando Castiel se sentiu derreter dentro da boca de Dean e viu luzes piscarem logo atrás dos seus olhos. Um formigamento percorreu todo o seu corpo e ele pensou que fosse desfalecer. Ouviu um barulho agudo e só depois percebeu que era seu próprio grito.

Dean engolia tudo, extasiado. Definitivamente, Castiel tinha entrado pra sua lista de sabores favoritos. Em todos os sentidos.

Ao que tudo indicava, o anjo tinha gostado, e muito, do serviço. Depois que acabou, Dean se levantou e foi deitar a cabeça no peito dele, ouvindo as batidas fortes do seu coração. Beijou de leve seu peito e voltou a olhar para o rosto de Castiel. O anjo abriu os olhos depois de uns instantes e os dois ficaram um tempo só se olhando. Não era preciso dizer mais nada.

Dean se aproximou para mais um beijo e foi calorosamente correspondido. Castiel passou os braços em volta dele e o beijo se aprofundou. Dean foi ficando novamente sem fôlego e se afastou, relutante.

- Não é por nada não, mas eu já estou duro de novo.

Castiel riu. Era a primeira risada verdadeira que Dean ouvia do anjo. Aquilo era tão gratificante que ele acabou rindo junto.

- Não posso ajudá-lo Dean. Tenho que ir.

Dean ficou sério. – Você está brincando, né?

O anjo pousou de leve os lábios em sua testa e simplesmente desapareceu.

Dean ficou piscando por alguns momentos, sem entender direito o que tinha acontecido. Aquilo era inacreditável. E o pior é que ele não estava brincando quando disse que estava novamente excitado. O maldito o tinha deixado na mão. De novo.

Dean ficaria ainda mais bravo quando descobrisse que não fazia ideia de onde Castiel tinha enfiado suas calças quando usou aquela mágica nele.

.

.

.

* * *

A terceira parte está rondando a minha mente... Pode ser que eu a escreva mais cedo ou mais tarde... (fazendo charme para ganhar reviews u.u)

Espero que tenham gostado!

Beijos


End file.
